


From Dawn to Dusk,it is enough

by nvmnd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY, War, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmnd/pseuds/nvmnd
Summary: What you've got at dawn will be even more cherished at dusk. Yennefer learnt it the hard way.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Female Character(s)





	From Dawn to Dusk,it is enough

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. i'm queer and i love yennefer, what more can i say? chapter two will hopefully be a tiny bit longer, i've got things planned. not edited, again: we die like men. it can also be found on [my tumblr](https://nvmnd.tumblr.com/post/631620080693886976/i-from-dawn-to-dusk-it-is-enough)

The buzzing sound of people screaming just wouldn’t fit the early hours of the morning. Dirt clung onto my body and the sweat simply wouldn’t stop dripping. My body felt like it would give in any moment, like I would simply fall over and be done from trying to uphold the magical shield protecting us.

As the first rays of sunlight broke through the night sky so did they through our barricades. My view was blurry from exhaustion and smoke but I simply couldn’t accept the inevitable defeat. I suppose that is the kind of mentality you get for working too long with the same people, for letting strangers become friends and fighting their wars instead of your own. 

The earth beneath me wouldn’t stop moving and I looked down in confusion. That must have been my big mistake as the next thing happening would surely mark my end. The roar of the enemy, the anger in their face as I barely managed to look up fast enough or manage to process what was about to happen. 

A sword twisting in my guts, a wound too big to heal and this smug smile on the face in front of me before their head fell right off their shoulders and their body fell to the ground with a hollow thud. 

Her raven hair blew softly in the wind as she looked at me and I simply couldn’t resist softly touching her cheek and accidentally leaving a bloody mark. “I love you.” My voice was raspy and barely audible but I knew my Yenna would always understand me. “Then don’t say it like a goodbye”.

I stumbled and groaned, noises mixing and my eyes lost their focus on her. Something wet ran down my cheeks and I couldn’t distinguish whether it’s tears or blood. My legs gave out but I barely noticed the impact of hitting the ground, too big was the pain in my abdomen. The last I saw before slipping into darkness was a blazing fire, ripping the sky apart and forcing even the gods’ knees to buckle and bow in fear to my mage.


End file.
